A Mechanic Wedding Part 2
A Mechanic Wedding Part 2 is the second episode of the fifth season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna must rescue Maru and Dottie and save their Wedding. In Tartarus/Yuna, Tigatron, and Airazor rescue Dusty In Tartarus, Dusty woke up to find himself on one of the prison hills and Cerberus down below, and then find a chain latched on his tail. And then, Who came to the rescue, But Princess Yuna, Tigatron and Airazor, Yuna and Tigatron tamed Cerberus and freed Dusty, Now they must rescue the real Dottie and stop Nightmare Trix from ruining the wedding. Rescue the real Dottie/Revealing the true self Later, Yuna, Dusty, Tigatron and Airazor found Dottie, But they weren't sure if it's really her, So Airazor used her scanner and it is Dottie, Dusty was so happy to see her, So Yunae used her magic to teleported them out of Tartarus. In the wedding, Nightmare Trix was getting ready to take her evil plan into action to ruin Maru and Dottie's wedding and take over Equestria. The Big Battle with the other villains After Nightmare Trix reveals her true self, She brought out her own wedding guests, Terrorsaur, Fu-Xi, Scorponok, Ahuizotl and Waspinator, But Yuna, Dusty, Dottie, Tigatron and Airazor won't back down, Neither will Maru because of his wedding with Dottie, So Yuna combined Tigatron and Airazor into Tigerhawk and begin their battle. The Final Battle/Rescue Maru and Dottie/Gearbox overheated It was the final battle, Yuna used her magic and opened the portal to Tartarus and send Nightmare Trix, Terrorsaur, Waspinator and Scorponok inside and Fu-Xi surrendered. After Nightmare Trix is defeated, Yuna and Dusty rushed to rescue Maru and Dottie on a burning bridge. Then, Blade Ranger showed up and got Maru and Dottie out of the bridge just in time. After Maru and Dottie rushed to safety, Dusty's Gearbox overheated, Yuna rushed in to save him and they both crashed, As they're unconscious, Fu-Xi rushed in and found them and watched over them until help arraives and as Blade Ranger, Tigatron and Airazor came just in time, They owe Fu-Xi a huge debt of gratitude as they got them to the Ponyville Hospital. At the hospital/Five days later Five days later, Dusty and Yuna woke up and Prince Hiro, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Maru, Dottie, Tigatron and Airazor were so happy that their alright, Then Fu-xi appears and explained that they forever earned his Loyalty because of Tigatron and Airazor excepted him. Even, Hiro, Princess Luna, Lightning McQueen, Mater, their friends, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Chug, Blade Ranger, Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru and the Smokejumpers apologized to Dusty. Getting married/Ending Maru and Dottie are getting married with Sparky as Maru's Best Man and Lil' Dipper as Dottie's Maid of Honor, Princess Yuna was Dottie's Flower Filly and Guido as the Ring Bearer, Discord began marrying Maru and Dottie and they were married and everyone and everypony were happy. Trivia *This episode is based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, A Canterlot Wedding Part 2. Songs #'This Day Aria' - #Music score - He's a Pirate (from Pirates of the Carribean) #Music score - 'Rescue Harvey and Winnie (from ''Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Dusty Saves the Day (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Saving Dusty (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) Category:Iamnater1225